1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers and, particularly, to a computer providing stowage structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, personal computers are provided in a wide variety of physical shapes and configurations such as a desktop computer which may include separate main box, monitor, keyboard and mouse, together with other separate computing accessories. When the desktop computer is to be relocated, the separate computer, monitor, keyboard and mouse require considerable handling. Further, when the desktop computer is not in use, considerable space is still occupied.
Therefore, a computer with novel configurations is desired to overcome the limitations described.